Alternative
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: [Saison 11] Sam n'aurait jamais dû avoir pitié de Castiel. C'était sans doute la chose la plus idiote qu'il ait fait de sa vie, déclencher l'Apocalypse compris. [Sastiel]


Ok, je ressors d'une excursion dans le fandom du Labyrinthe. J'aime tellement Newt et Thomas ensemble, mais bon, les fics sont tellement malsaines quand elles parlent du tome 3 (ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront), que j'ai des trucs à exorciser.

Cet OS se passe pendant l'épisode 03 de la saison 11 de SPN, celui où Cas' se retrouve au bunker, avant qu'il ne s'échappe et tente de tuer Dean (oh le vilain spoil xD)

SPN ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Sam le regardait, silencieux. Le voir aussi démuni, aussi vulnérable lui tordait le ventre, et lui donnait envie de tuer Rowena. Ce que cette sorcière avait fait… Il aurait pu la tuer.

_ Cas'…

Les yeux bleus injectés de sang se posèrent sur lui, une grimace hideuse déforma le visage de l'ange, une espèce de rictus un peu moqueur :

_ Sam.

Et presque immédiatement après, Castiel parut se reprendre, se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, et murmura :

_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Le chasseur haussa les épaules. Entre ses longs doigts, les clés des menottes de Cas' semblaient le brûler. Il ne pouvait pas… Serrant les poings, il marmonna :

_ Tu veux que je te détache ?

Aussitôt, dans les yeux de Cas', sur son visage, il vit de la terreur, et une bonne dose d'envie.

_ Non… protesta-t-il immédiatement. Surtout pas. Je… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Alors Sam se leva, et répondit, avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir :

_ Alors ne m'en fais pas, Castiel.

Il déposa les clés sur la table, juste à portée de Cas', et se rassit sur sa chaise. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite : il pariait sa vie sur la force de Castiel. Il était d'ailleurs à peu près sûr que l'ange l'entendait : il avait déjà fait des réflexions sur le vacarme que faisait son cœur quand il était stressé.

_ Tu veux une bière ? demanda-t-il en se levant, incapable de rester là.

_ Non merci, refusa l'ange.

Sam se leva, et avait à peine fait trois pas en direction de la cuisine qu'il entendit le cliquetis des menottes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, une main l'attrapa par la chemise, alors que son dos heurtait violemment le mur.

Le visage de Castiel paraissait étrangement déformé, mais Sam ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était à cause du choc de sa tête cognant brutalement le coin de la porte, ou si l'enchantement de Rowena était à l'œuvre.

_ Cas'… articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Sam, répondit Castiel, répétant leur premier échange.

Puis, d'une voix narquoise, il ajouta :

_ Tu as peur, Sam ? Ton cœur bat incroyablement vite.

Ouais, sans doute que c'était le cas, songea le chasseur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite et fort.

_ Oui, avoua enfin Sam. Évidemment que j'ai peur, Cas'.

Un aveu, murmuré si bas que sans son origine surnaturelle, Castiel ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu. Étrangement, cela parut augmenter la fureur de Castiel :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, _Sammy_ ?

Merde, il détestait ce surnom dans ces moments-là. Il ne l'aimait que dans la bouche de Dean, au fond.

_ Tu crois que je vais t'épargner parce que tu m'avoue que tu as peur ? poursuivit l'ange. Foutu Sam Winchester !

Un bras de Castiel était contre son ventre, l'empêchant de s'écarter, et sa main droite était dans le creux de son cou. Un geste trop brusque, une montée de colère trop violente, et l'ange le tuerait, songea Sam. Il suffirait d'un mouvement incontrôlé pour qu'il lui brise la nuque, ou lui arrache la gorge.

_ Du calme, Castiel…

La voix de Sam était aussi calme que possible, bien que tremblante, à son grand désarroi.

Il avait été idiot. Dean était parti chercher des infos, et Sam avait refusé de laisser Castiel seul, attaché à une chaise. Finalement, il ne l'était plus, attaché à cette foutue chaise, parce que sa foutue sensibilité avait encore fait des siennes !

_ Calme-toi… S'il te plaît…

Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Cas' dans les yeux, parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à Cas'. Les yeux bleus trop sanguinolents, le rictus un peu trop moqueur… Il ferma les yeux.

Un mouvement, et tout à coup, une violente douleur dans le bassin, qui irradia dans son dos, puis dans tout son corps. Il cria, ouvrit les yeux sous le choc :

_ Ouvre les yeux ! cria l'ange au même moment, mécontent que son jouet paraisse abandonner.

Il venait de heurter le coin de la table, et était plaqué sur cette même table, toujours incapable de bouger. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit l'éclat argenté. Lame angélique.

Il pouvait tuer Cas' avant que ce dernier ne le tue. Il décala sa main de quelques centimètres. Dans son oreille, Castiel criait des choses qu'il préférait ne pas entendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde l'arme. Se rappelant à quel point ça avait mis l'ange en rogne, il pensa surtout à ne pas fermer les yeux.

Se concentrer sur la bouche de Cas', vociférant des insultes. Sur ses yeux injectés de sang exprimant de la haine à l'état pur.

Sa main se referma sur l'arme, et d'un geste rapide, il bougea le bras, le déplaça au-dessus du dos de l'ange, la posa simplement entre ses omoplates. Le temps parut se figer. Castiel comprit immédiatement, mais resta immobile, le dévisageant d'un air amusé. Un air qui disait « vas-y, tue-moi, j'en ai rien à foutre ».

Sam plongea dans les yeux de Cas', soudain paralysé. Il l'avait à sa merci. Il pouvait le tuer. Cas' aussi pouvait le tuer, cela dit. Il avait toujours sa main sur sa gorge, après tout.

Finalement, il écarta son bras, laissa tomber la lame sur la table dans un fracas assourdissant.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Castiel, pas alors que c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait appel à Rowena pour aider Dean, et Cas' en payait les pots cassés.

_ Foutu Sam Winchester ! hurla à nouveau Castiel, encore plus en rogne.

Tout à coup, la lame angélique était dans sa main à lui, et cette fois-ci, la pointe était juste sous la si fragile gorge humaine.

_ Bordel, Sam ! T'es un foutu saint ou quoi ?!

Sam fut surpris du commentaire, mais ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de répondre aussi calmement que possible :

_ Je suis à peu près tout sauf ça, Castiel…

_ Arrête… siffla l'ange entre ses dents. Un putain de martyr, voilà à quoi tu ressembles. T'es là, à ma merci, et au lieu de te défendre, tu te laisses faire !

L'ange n'était pas vulgaire. Le chasseur ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu dire autant de vulgarité en si peu de phrases, surtout quand celles-ci contenaient les mots « saint » et « martyr ».

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, Sam ?

La lame s'enfonçait lentement dans sa gorge, lentement mais sûrement. L'humain comprit que sa survie dépendrait de la réponse. Alors il se montra honnête. Il allait sans doute mourir, alors…

_ Aucune idée… Je… J'en sais rien, Cas'…

Il cru entendre les mots « putain de martyr », mais n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce que Cas' voulait dire la lame angélique s'enfonça dans le bois de la table, si près de son oreille qu'elle fut entaillée, et qu'il sentit du sang couler.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est le problème, Sam ?

La voix de Castiel était rauque à son oreille, et le chasseur frissonna. Parce que l'ange était plus terrifiant que jamais.

_ C'est que j'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui est le plus fort…

La main droite de Castiel se referma sur sa gorge, et serra un peu, juste assez pour le priver d'air.

_ L'envie de tuer Crowley…

Et comme si c'était le démon qui était ainsi à sa merci, ses ongles griffèrent sa peau fragile. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais savait d'expérience que montrer sa peur ne ferait qu'encourager Castiel davantage. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, même s'il n'eut, au final, que très peu d'air, et fixa le plafond. Si les choses duraient encore un peu, peut-être que Dean reviendrait à temps pour assommer l'ange.

_ … ou l'envie de m'occuper de toi.

Si Sam avait le moindre doute sur le sens du verbe occuper, l'ange se fit un devoir de lui expliquer clairement. En fourrant brutalement sa langue dans bouche, et en lui mordant la lèvre assez fort pour qu'il saigne. Le sang du chasseur envahit sa bouche et celle de l'ange.

La main de Cas' sur sa gorge ne se desserra que légèrement, l'empêchant toujours de respirer normalement, mais Sam sentit quand même la différence. Son autre main quitta son ventre pour rejoindre son jean et sa ceinture. En deux temps, trois mouvements, le pantalon de Sam glissait le long de ses cuisses.

Avant même que le chasseur ne réalise ce qui se passait, il était en caleçon face à l'ange, sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre.

_ Cas'… Arrête !

Il tenta de repousser son ami, et l'étreinte sur sa gorge se resserra :

_ Sam, tais-toi. Je te jure, si tu ne veux pas que je vire nécrophile, tais-toi.

À nouveau, la frayeur prit le chasseur au tripes. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à contrôler ses instincts primaires, mais il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de menaces. Donnant coups de pieds et de poings comme un enfant, il ne parvint qu'à agacer Castiel, qui se contenta d'enlever sa ceinture à une main, l'autre appuyant toujours sur sa gorge. Fort, trop fort.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les mains du chasseur se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre, attachées par la ceinture.

Tout allait trop vite pour Sam. Beaucoup trop vite. À peine dix secondes auparavant, Castiel voulait le tuer, et maintenant… maintenant il voulait le baiser.

La bouche de Cas' s'écrasa à nouveau sur la sienne, alors que son bassin se frayait un chemin entre les jambes de Sam.

_ Tu as le choix, _Sammy_ …

Oh, non, pas l'emploi de ce surnom, pas maintenant, supplia le chasseur pour lui-même.

_ … tu peux résister, et je peux te faire mal…

Pour démontrer ses dires, Cas' griffa violemment sa gorge, le faisant crier.

_ … ou tu peux te laisser aller.

Une nouvelle fois, l'ange illustra ses propos, léchant lentement le sang coula sur la peau fragile. Il s'arrêta sur la jugulaire battante de Sam. Il n'était pas un vampire, mais cette artère vitale pour l'humain lui semblait étrangement tentante.

En fait, toutes les parties fragiles et sensibles de son corps lui donnait envie de mordre. Pour un humain, Sam était grand et solide, mais au fond… Il pouvait mourir comme rien. Et ça plaisait à Cas', ça lui plaisait tellement. De savoir qu'avec un petit geste déplacé, il risquait de se retrouver avec un cadavre…

La voix de la sorcière résonnait dans son esprit, lui hurlait de tuer Crowley. Et puis il y avait cette autre voix, cette voix plus profonde, venant de plus loin. Celle qui lui disait de baiser le cadet Winchester. Peu importait qu'il soit consentant.

Castiel avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur Sam Winchester, et il avait besoin de l'entendre.

_ Je pourrais te tuer, articula-t-il à l'oreille du chasseur.

Sam tourna la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. Comme si tout à coup, il n'avait plus peur. Il ne tremblait plus, même si son cœur battait encore plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

_ Tu peux toujours me tuer, Castiel… souffla-t-il. Que tu sois possédé par Rowena ou pas, je suis toujours à ta merci… Parce que moi je serais incapable de te faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelque chose dans le regard vert de Sam lui faisait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire, et ce qu'il avait l'intention de continuer.

Et Sam l'embrassa.

De sa propre volonté, sans que rien ne l'y force.

Et ce fut loin d'être aussi doux que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

_ Tu veux baiser, Cas' ? Ok. Mais détache-moi.

Parce que Sam préférait définitivement coucher avec Castiel consentant et détaché qu'incapable de se débattre.

_ Pas question, répondit Cas' en l'embrassant.

Et à présent, peu importait ce qui se passerait. Dean pouvait revenir, Crowley aurait pu se présenter à lui désarmé en le suppliant de le tuer, que Castiel n'aurait fait attention à rien d'autre que le corps de Sam sous ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche, ses lèvres. Ses dents.

Les vêtements volèrent, tant les siens que ce qui restait de ceux de Sam. Sam, qui ne criait plus, à présent, malgré la main toujours présente sur sa gorge. Maintenant, il gémissait, grognait, _suppliait_.

Enfin, jusqu'au hurlement qui lui perça les tympans quand l'ange le pénétra sans la moindre précaution.

_ Tu t'y feras, grogna-t-il en le mordant dans le cou.

Pas le genre de morsures auxquelles Sam avait déjà eut droit de la part de ses amantes, qui laissaient une légère trace de dents s'effaçant au bout de quelques jours. Non, là il sentit le sang couler, et les dents de Castiel s'enfoncer profondément dans sa peau.

Il avait mal, mal partout, et le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire sentir.

Il sentit la main dure de Cas' contre son membre, et se cambra.

Il était trop con, songea-t-il. Parce que craquer pour Cas' depuis si longtemps, et lui avouer alors que ce dernier le violait à moitié et était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

L'ange jouit, et il suivit, mais c'était plus mécanique qu'autre chose. Sam était ailleurs. Il s'en voulait.

* * *

Castiel s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait horriblement. S'écartant précipitamment de Sam, il se rhabilla, et se menotta, laissant le chasseur se relever lentement.

_ Je suis désolé, Sam.

Sam haussa les épaules, le regard vide :

_ Tu ne m'as forcé à rien.

Castiel eut envie de crier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu l'amitié de Sam comme ça ?! Il avait tellement honte. Le corps nu du chasseur était couvert de marques sanglantes, et celui-ci se démenait actuellement pour enlever la ceinture qui emprisonnait ses mains.

_ Sam…

_ T'avais raison, Cas', le coupa Sam d'une voix tranchante. J'aurais pas dû te détacher. On peut passer à autre chose, et ne jamais l'évoquer devant mon frère, maintenant, d'accord ?

Leur regard se croisèrent, et chacun put lire la même chose dans les yeux de l'autre. Du regret, si fort qu'il les étouffait.

_ J'aurais pu te tuer, murmura Castiel. Je l'aurais fait… Et après je m'en serais voulu pour toujours.

_ Je sais, Cas'.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

Les yeux de Cas' accrochèrent ceux de Sam, suppliants. Et bien évidemment, le chasseur soupira :

_ Bien sûr que non.

Il allait sortir de la pièce pour se changer, quand la voix de l'ange l'arrêta :

_ On dirait que je n'ai pas dit que des bêtises dans ce cas. Tu es vraiment un saint, Sam.

Le chasseur se retourna, soutint son regard :

_ Juste pour toi.

* * *

Ok, c'est peut-être un peu chelou comme ça, mais moi j'aime bien ! C'était censé finir très bien, mais je me suis laissé emporter par la méchanceté de Cas' xD

Laissez une review ^^


End file.
